fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The New 20 Timeline
00's *1904: Kent Nelson, Thor and Martain Manhunter are born. *1908: Lex Luthor is born. 10's *1914: Sandman is born. *1917: Kal-El's rocket laned of Smallville *1918: Jay Garrick is born. *1918: Bruce Wayne is born *1919: Wildcat is born. 20's *1921: Aquaman and Joker are born. *1922: Steve Rogers is born. *1925: Wonder Woman is sculpted from clay in Themyscira *1926: Bruce was shot by Joe Chill 30's *1930: Billy Baston is born *1931: Dick Grayson is born. *1934: Barry Allen is born. *1935: Natoanl Comics is founed. *1936: Hal Jordan, Ben Gimm, Bruce Bander and Mera are born. *1938: Tony Stark is born and Superman starts his career at the age of 21. *1939: Reed Rickles and Hank Pym are born and Batman starts his career at the age of 21 and Natonal Comics becomes DC Comics. 40's *1940: After the tragedy at Haly's Circus, Robin (Dick Grayson) begins his career at age of 9, Susen Strom is born, Alan Scott become the Green Lantern, Jane Dyn is born, Jay Garrick become the Flash, Kent Nelson become Dr. Fate, Billy Baston become SHAZAM and the Justice Society of America is formed. *1941: Johnny Strom is born, Steve Rogers become Captain America, and Aquaman begins his crime-fighting career. *1942: Wonder Woman begins her crime-fighting career. *1944: Cap. America become frozan for 20 years and Lori Lemaris is born. *1945: Max Tennyson is born. *1947: Peter Parker is born. *45-48: The Justice Society of America disbanded. 50's *1956: Barry Allen become the Flash. *1959: Hal Jordan become Green Lantern. 60's *1960: The Justice League is formed by Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern (Hal Jordan), Aquaman, Martian Manhunter. *1961: The Fantastic Four is formed, Marvel Comics is founed and Green Arrow joins the Justice League. *1962: Peter Parker become Spider-Man, Thor landed on Earth, Hank Pym Bruce Bander become the Hulk and Max meets Verdona along with Brianiac and becomes a Plumber. *1963: The Avengers is formed by Iron Man, Thor, Hulk, Giant-Man and The Wasp and the X-Men is founed by Charles Xaxier. *1964: The Justice Society is reformed and Captain America is fawned out and joined the Avengers. *1966: More heroes joined the Avengers and the Justice League. 70's *1970-1979: More teams are formed and more heroes joned the Avengers and the Justice League. 80's *1980-1989: More heroes joined the Avengers and the Justice League. 90's *1990-1999: More heroes joined the Avengers and the Justice League and Rad is born. *1991: The Spix's Macaws disappered and Antote is born. *1992: Bunnie is born and Harley Qezal become Harley Quenn. *1995: Kunckles is born. *1996: Fiona Fox, Kevin Levin and Sonic are born *1997: Jet the Hawk, Amy Rose, Ben and Gwen are born. *1998: Tails is born *1999: Devin Levin is killed by Zod. 2000's *2001: Cream is born. *2006: Half of the events of Sonic Generations take places *2007: The events of Ben 10 take place. *2008: The Big Battle happens and the Justice League Incorporated is formed. *2010: Ben joins the Justice League. *2011: The events of Sonic Generations take places. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The New 20